Truce
by MagicMythMayhem
Summary: Communication in any relationship is always key, especially in a poly one. In the case of two smart, stubborn young adults that silently struggle with that very thing, (and loudly disdain each other,) sometimes it just takes a mutual sitting down and toughing it out. And maybe a beer. Or several.


A little no-despair au oneshot I just can't get out of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own the DanganRonpa series

"Hey"

…

" _Hey_ ", more irritated now.

Byakuya Togami looked up from his book with a condescending and lazy face at the person who dared interrupt him. He had been quietly reading on the couch in the living room for hours now, as it was now evening. Said interrupter was Kyoko Kirigiri, one of his roommates and one third of their polyamorous relationship, standing in front of him holding two shopping bags. (When did she go out?) Their third roommate and the linchpin of their relationship, Makoto Naegi, was visiting his family for his sister's birthday, and wouldn't be back until late morning the next day. This made home tensions rise, as Kyoko and Byakuya didn't really get along without him. All conversation attempts ended with circular bickering and heightened disdain. Others were amazed that they could be near each other without something breaking, let alone share a boyfriend and an apartment (and a bed, but others didn't need to know everything) with relative peace. In these earlier stages of their relationship, this peace was a delicate and silent agreement, requiring a comprehension of each other's whole being, to stay out of the other's routines. Which was just broken.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in questioning. Kyoko closed her eyes, and sighed, "We can't do this forever." He understood she meant their silent, tense yet comfortable existence avoiding each other when Makoto wasn't there for a buffer.

"And why not?" he responded, coolly.

"Because it's not healthy and adds unnecessary strain on whatever future the three of us have together."

"What, are you having a life crisis or something?"

"I'm being realistic."

"Makoto doesn't mind, so who cares."

"Makoto doesn't mind a lot of things that he should. That is an unreliable measure."

"I don't care."

"That is the poorest rebuttal you've ever had."

He slammed his book shut as a response. An admittance to defeat. After a moment he sighed, "What is it?".

She put one of the bags on the table. He leaned forward slightly to look inside. It was full of various types of alcohol bottles and some water bottles. He turned to her, waiting for an explanation. She answered, "A truce."

"Your idea of a truce is….alcohol…"

"Yes."

"Are you suggesting we use getting drunk as a bonding exercise?"

"I'm suggesting that the only way the two of us can sit down and effectively communicate with each other for an extended period of time in this present state is by being in the various stages of intoxication, yes."

Byakuya sighed, exasperated.

"Do you have any other ideas?" she challenged. He glared.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I presume we'll sit in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

They walked to the kitchen and sat opposite each other at the table. Kyoko set out the bottles on the table. Byakuya got the bottle opener and opened his and slid the opener over to her. She opened hers and lifted it towards him. He rolled his eyes, but clinked his bottle to hers. They both took a big sip. Silence.

"What the hell are we supposed to talk about?" Byakuya grumbled. She shrugged. He groaned in disgust and took another sip. They sat there in silence for quite a while, not looking at each other. Their neutral faces hid a slight bud of shame at their lack of casual communication skills, both missing Makoto at this moment.

"I wonder how he does it…" Kyoko mumbled, not intending Byakuya to hear.

"Hm?"

She blinked in surprise. "I was just thinking of Makoto, how easy talking comes to him." There was a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

He huffed, "I doubt he thinks before he talks most of the time." He had turned back to face her, a glint of amusement in his eyes from the memories. "He just rambles whatever comes to mind, treats everyone with that brightness and heart, not caring about what others think. Not always, at least."

She smiled slightly, "I remember that timid boy that came in that first day. The luckiest average student. He certainly looked like he cared then. He looked like a tadpole out of water."

"That's because he was. He was an ant among giants."

She sat up straighter, "And now we are all the same size." The words passed between them, the idea sinking in. There was silence again, but it was not tense, more thoughtful and analytical. (The alcohol was starting to kick in a little, too, each having two and a half bottles at this point)

"What do you like most about Makoto?", he asked.

She thought for a moment. "His strength. Internally and physically." She looked up at him, "He is able to bare his heart and soul for all to see, no matter what comes. The amount of emotion and steadiness needed to fuel that much optimism is really remarkable."

He raised his eyebrows, "And physically?"

She smirked, "I think there is something to be said for a boy to be able to get into as much destruction and danger as he does and be back on his feet instantly without hindrance. Though it's not good for him." Byakuya had trouble hiding his smile and chuckle, causing Kyoko to as well. "What about you?"

"His honesty. He might tiptoe around some topics if he gets a hint, but even if he isn't confident he will say what he feels in that moment. It's…refreshing."

She hummed in agreement, then asked, "What was the first thing you noticed about him? Besides his hair, of course." He scoffed, trying to play things cool. Amused slightly, not falling for it, she pressed, "Surely there must have been something."

He took a sip, a faint blush creeping up, then relented. "His eyes."

She hummed. "Me too."

He looked at her, "Seriously?"

She nodded, resting her chin in her hand and leaning on the table, thinking fondly back, "Something about them captures and draws in the whole body, like a moth to a lamp."

"Being the center of his focus, so eager to listen and befriend."

Their voices sank deeper into wistfulness and warmth at each thought.

"And that fire when he starts getting passionate."

"That light when he's cheering others up."

"There's that saying, that eyes are windows to the soul."

"Never believed it, until now." He leaned back a little, "He has that effect too."

They slid out of their reverie and looked at each other again. Silence.

"Well aren't we just a couple of romantics," She lightly chuckled.

"Oh yes," He laughed sarcastically, then he downed the rest of the bottle and forcefully put it on the table, "We are the prime definition of youthful sentiment and love. Look how we wax poetic, our hearts blossoming harmonious with the spring, expressing pining lovestruck odes to the stars."

"We look like two pricks that just got rejected." Smiles and laughs, then another round of silence.

"When did we start hating each other?" she asked, looking into her now 3rd empty bottle.

He snorted, "From the beginning." He took a sip. "You were too quiet to be trusted, I think. Obviously intelligent with little background that could be traced. Near constant mask of neutrality. Bit of a bitch. Far too shady yet always there."

She smiled in response. "You were a cold condescending asshole with no regard for others on a humane level. I was sick of dealing with those kinds of adults, wasn't about to take it from you." He smiled at that.

"We're the same level of stubborn and pridefulness, aren't we?"

"Apparently so."

Their conversations continued all through the night in this choppy fashion: silence, then light talking. Each poking gently around the other person's personalities. They were very similar in truth, which was something Makoto had said many times and neither believed him. Not making enemies with the similarities and differences was new territory, but they would make do and try their best. They weren't expecting to be best friends in one night, but at least be on 3-months-roommate-level friendly. As the pile of bottles grew, the filters dulled and words got easier. At some point past midnight they were slowly drifting off, even though they still rambled on.

Kyoko sat up with a serious face, pretty drunk. "I can't believe this."

"What?"Byakuya asked, also pretty drunk.

She looked at him, sincerely concerned. "We're dating Makoto together! We can tag team him! We've been missing out on tag teaming him! He's so easy to fluster!"

Byakuya thought about this just as sincerely. "That would be adorable. Let's do it." Silence.

He placed his glasses on the table and rested his face in his folded arms. She did the same, both thinking of Makoto.

"God he's so attractive."

"I knoooow."

* * *

Makoto came home a little before noon and braced himself for what he would be coming home to, but when he opened the door and said "I'm back!" he was greeted with silence. Curious, he poked around for signs of life and found quite the sight. His boyfriend and girlfriend were asleep at the kitchen table, surrounded by beer bottles. No signs of violence or argument. Peacefully asleep, holding each other's hand from across the table. The sweet sight made his heart swell with happiness, pride, and hope. He knew they didn't like each other, and while he cherished that they temporarily put their issues to the side when they were with him, he did hope they would settle things one day. He shook his head and smiled wistfully at them. Whatever the reason, he reasoned they were going to have some level of hangover when they wake up. He snapped a quick pic, (because honestly how could he not, look at them they were so precious) and quietly got to work.

* * *

Kyoko and Byakuya woke to the smell of fresh coffee, the light streaming through the sides of the curtains, blankets draped around each of them, and a clean kitchen. There was faint music coming from the tv in the next room. Still lying on their arms, they looked at each other. They didn't fully recall when they started holding hands, but they made no move to let go. The tension had eased between them, now that they downed their pride with glass bottles and recognized they were being stubborn for petty reasons that paled in comparison to the reasons they were in the same relationship in the first place. (And perhaps to make more friends, not that they'll admit _that_ much, yet.)

"Makoto's home," Byakuya said sleepily, slipping back on his glasses while still resting.

Kyoko chuckled, "Or a helpful burglar came and didn't leave." He snorted into his arm. Then he groaned.

"Can your next bonding idea not include alcohol next time?"

"I humbly apologize to both our livers for not being creative enough and making them earn their keep."

He scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same. They let out a small burst of giggles. Byakuya got up and poured them both a mug of coffee. Mugs in hand and blankets draped, they walked over to the doorway to the living room

This summoned their bundle of clumsy optimism from his spot on the couch. "Good morning!" Makoto chirped, giving them quick kisses. "I got home a few hours ago, but I wanted to let you both sleep. But why were you both at the table? You guys play a drinking game or something?" he asked curiously, having gone through reasons why for a while and coming up with nothing.

They smiled slightly. "Not exactly," Kyoko said.

"More of an ice breaker than a game," Byakuya said. They both took a sip of their coffee to hide their slightly bashful smiles as they saw the wheels turn in Makoto's head.

"So...like, you guys…talked?" They nodded. "All night?" Nods again. "And…it worked? Like there were no fights? Just actual conversation?" A hesitation, then nods once more. Makoto thought about this deeply for a moment, and then looked up at them with a wide excited grin. "That's wonderful!" he beamed, "I'm so proud of you both!" His happiness could have lit the whole room by itself.

Their hearts skipped a bit and both glanced away blushing, slightly embarrassed and finding themselves unable to respond to his bright feedback yet again. A moment passed, and they shared a quick glance. Both took a slight breath then walked over and simultaneously gave him a strong, lingering kiss on the cheeks. They kept walking back towards their rooms.

"We're gonna get changed-" Kyoko said nonchalantly.

"-And then you can tell us about your trip." Byakuya finished just as smoothly. They both were smirking mischievously and looked over their shoulder to see their result. Makoto had turned facing the direction they walked in, his face now deeply red, hands clutching his heart and his brilliant hazel eyes wide with surprise and amazement and _joy_.

When they left his line of sight, his lungs started working again and he let go of the breath he was holding, still staring in their direction. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair while doing a small unsteady spin, head tilting to face the ceiling. He mind raced with a hundred questions and expressions of heart-encompassing wonder. _Best. Day. Ever._


End file.
